Let's Be Honest
by mooreofrachael
Summary: Harry's bad in bed, Hermione's always making eyes at Ginny, perhaps it time to test out something new. Femslash Herminny. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Be Honest**

Hermione was sitting on her cot, reading a novel she'd taken out of the Hogwarts Library, and attempting to braid her hair. It was hard enough that her hair was a mess of curls that got tangled so easily, but it was an entirely new level of difficulty to braid her hair while she was focused on reading a lengthy paragraph. The door to her dormitories was pushed in and her room was quickly invaded by an exasperated Ginny Weasley who sat down in a huff at the bottom of the brunette's bed.

"Good morning to you too, Ginny," Hermione teased, attempting to weave a strand of hair that was married to another section behind the third section. Ginny was far to enveloped in her own distress to notice Hermione's current frustration, but that didn't bother her as she prodded her friend. "What's got you troubled?" She asked, sitting up, her legs tucked beneath her.

"Harry is being such a jealous prat. I thought we were over this after the war, but _no_ he insisted that Dean and I were having a fling behind his back! You would think after I fought a bloody _war_ for the fucker he would accept that I love him!" Ginny complained leaning her back against the footboard. Hermione held back a grin, believing that Ginny was anything but loyal to her boyfriend, but decided to remain neutral on the subject. While she and Ron had broken up long ago, she wasn't about to ruin her best friends' relationship over a suspicion.

"You know, you don't _have_ to be with him. You don't have to suffer through jealousy all the time, you're not a teenager anymore." Hermione insisted, attempting to keep her intentions hidden but failing miserably. It wasn't quite her fault that Ginny had a way of looking simultaneously stunningly beautiful and incredibly powerful in just one expression, and that turned her on in a way she had never experienced with her previous love interests. The two had returned to Hogwarts to become professors while Harry and Ron had gone off to become Aurors. Ron wasn't quite cut out for the job, but his status as Harry's best friend afforded him some things he wouldn't earn on his own.

"Oh, come on Hermione, who else would I be with? It's not like anyone else is interested," _Except me,_ Hermione thought with a slight smirk looking down at her friend's soft pink lips. "Plus being with Harry, it's comfortable." The ginger stated unenthusiastically, which nearly sent Hermione into a fit of laughter, but she maintained her composure.

"It's not supposed to be comfortable, it's supposed to be amazing, on fire, like your heart is always screaming for the other person's," Hermione described, moving in, and giving her friend a hug as her posture had fallen. "But if comfortable works for you and Harry, I am exceptionally happy for you two, you deserve nothing but the best." She quickly redirected, seeing her friend start to examine her relationship as her eyes flicked back and forth.

"I don't even think I _like_ Harry, let alone love him. He's horrible in bed," Ginny confessed with a bit of a chuckle as she leaned into the other girl. Hermione felt her heart skip and decided to press her cheek into her friend's hair and inhale softly. The ginger smelled of strawberries and peppermint which sent the brunette into a bit of a panic as she felt herself falling harder for the girl in her arms. _Why couldn't I find a nice girl who actually_ likes _girls? Instead, I fall for the girl who is deeply embedded in Harry freaking Potter,_ Hermione berated herself as she began to release her friend. "What were you doing before I got here?" Ginny questioned, sitting up and staring once more at her co-worker.

"Oh erm, I was- I was reading and struggling to braid my hair," Hermione responded, giggling at the embarrassment she felt growing on her cheeks over the state of her mane. A devious smile grew on the younger witch's lips as she regarded Hermione as if she were brewing a plan in that creative head of hers. _Under that amazing mess of hair, I wonder what it looks like after a good banging,_ Hermione allowed herself to imagine the girl sprawled out on her bed, completely naked.

"I'll braid it!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing both of the brunette's shoulders and forcefully turning her around. Hermione adjusted herself, so her back was facing her friend and sat up straight as she felt her friend's fingers begin to work through her curls. There was something satisfying about having her hair played with, and unlike Ron, Ginny was extremely delicate with her prodding and it felt more like a massage than someone braiding her hair.

"Thanks for not hurting me," Hermione commented, as she felt Ginny tie the finishing knot magically. A silence floated around them as tension built up in her stomach. She was certain that she was the only one experiencing it until she felt her friend's lips pressed against her neck. A moan escaped the brunette's lips as she let her head fall back.

"Is this okay?" Ginny asked sheepishly, making Hermione turn around and capture the girl's lips with her own. The spark that shot through her veins was unlike anything the witch had experienced before, and, hungry for more, slipped her tongue along the soft skin of the other girl's mouth. This time, Ginny was the one to let loose a moan into the kiss, encouraging Hermione to begin unbuttoning the ginger's grey cardigan, tossing it to the side. To her surprise, Ginny had opted to remain braless as Hermione found the girl's bear breast with her palm. "Oh my gods," Ginny whispered as Hermione began trailing kisses down the ginger's neck until she reached her chest.

The redhead made quick work of Hermione's jumper and bra, vanishing it with a quick non-verbal charm, before tilting the girl's face up to hers and capturing her in another kiss. She felt her nipples harden against her lover's, making her moan deeply as Ginny pushed her more into the bed. The younger witch pressed one knee in between Hermione's legs for her to grind on and straddled the brunette's thigh. Ginny sat up, rolling her hips as she pressed her legging-clad crotch on the girl's leg and look down at her friend with lust in her bright brown eyes.

Hermione reached up, a smirk on her lips, and grasped the girl's breasts in her hands as she watched her partner relax as the pleasure built up. In a swift movement, Hermione took her place on top of Ginny and pressed her lips to the girl's mouth with force. She banished the girl's bottoms and kissed a design down the girl's torso, paying special attention to her pert nipples, looking up at the writhing girl through her lashes. When she made it down to the girl's sex, she tenderly kissed the soft skin on either side of the ginger's vulva before diving in to find her nub, sucking on it lightly. She alternated between licking Ginny's lips and sucking on her clit, while also fingering her, ensuring she found her lover's sweet spot frequently.

It wasn't long before the girl crumbled in pleasure beneath her, her channel pulsing around Hermione's fingers. Ginny screamed Hermione's name, which made the brunette wished she'd had enough awareness to cast a silencing charm on the room before she made the girl orgasm so violently. Hermione moved up and captured Ginny in a kiss, which only encouraged her to press her knee into the brunette's clit.

"Fucking hell," Hermione whimpered into the other girl's lips, before kissing her more passionately. She was interrupted, though, when Ginny pulled away and examined her expression. Ginny's face was twisted as if she were riddled with guilt, and that made Hermione feel instantly self-conscious.

"That was amazing, Hermione, don't get me wrong, but- I have to break up with Harry before this continues," Ginny explained, making the brunette exhale in relief. _Before it continues,_ she repeated in her head, looking up at the ceiling and mentally whispering, _thank gods_.

"You can always do that later," Hermione smirked, eliciting a small giggle from the ginger. She shrugged, pulling Hermione in for another kiss and pressing her body to hers. It was her turn to press her lips against the tender skin of the brunette's neck.

"Maybe after you finish too," Ginny teased as she made her way down Hermione's torso, helping her out of her jeans. The slow process only helped build the tension in Hermione's sex. The removal of the blue denim revealed a soft pair of panties with a blue and pink floral pattern sitting perfectly on the brunette's hip bones. Pressing her lips to the top of the soft fabric, Ginny left a trail of kisses up the girl's horripilate skin till she carefully captured her nipple with her mouth, sucking softly at the hardening flesh. She let her left fingers trail aimlessly over the shivering girl as she roused a moan from the brunette's perfectly pink lips.

Taking the sound as encouragement, she kissed her way to her unattended nipple and delicately grazed it with her tongue, eliciting another moan of confidence. Her fingertips became her nails trailing on her skin gently which made the brunette twitch beneath her, making her giggle against the nipple she held in her teeth. Releasing it, she kissed back down the trail she had created before, her own nipples trailing against the stomach of the witch heating up below her, letting her knees fall to the wood floor. Sliding her hands through the sides of the girl's panties, the pulled them down in an agonizingly slow motion, releasing the last part of the fabric in between the brunette's legs at the very last possible moment, before quickly covering the newly exposed flesh with her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the girl. Hermione quickly entangled her fingers in the ginger's hair, holding her close to her sex as Ginny began licking her nub painfully slowly.

Hermione rolled her hips in hopes it would encourage speed, but to no avail, as her partner was determined to give a slow coming to. She felt Ginny's tongue draw art around her nub, suck on her delicate labia, and tease her entrance which evoked louder and deeper moans as Hermione lost herself in pleasure. While her mind had been swimming in paperwork and due dates for the past month, there was nothing left behind her eyes except the sensation of her clit being furiously sucked and a finger slipping into her channel as she rolled her hips against the tension.

Ginny replaced her tongue with her moistened fingers as she hastily rubbed her lover's clit, recognizing the twitch of her thigh as she reached a new high. Pausing, she forced the girl to come down, not allowing her to topple over the edge quite yet. She kissed the tender skin of the brunette's inner thigh, rubbing her palms in circles on the girl's hips looking up at the witch who was grasping frantically at her own breasts and arching her back in desperation. The eagerness she caused made Ginny smile against the flesh she had been kissing previously before returning her lips to the swollen nub in front of her face.

Finally, the girl was allowed release as she called Ginny's name for everyone to hear. The brunette's nub twitched in succession as her channel clenched around the ginger's fingers she had slipped in earlier. Blushing, she came to, her hips still flinching at the slightest touch. Ginny crawled up the girl's torso, laying gingerly on top of her frame, kissing her sweetly before rolling off and laying down beside her.

"I suppose now would be as good a time as any to break up with Harry," Ginny mumbled, making Hermione fall into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I suppose it would. When were you going to tell me about this?" Harry's booming voice made the two girls shoot up from their position in bed. They jointly attempted to cover themselves with the throw and pillows but that only seemed to enrage Harry more. "Cheating on me? With my best friend? What the fuck, Ginny!" Harry called. Hermione was worried he would get violent and moved to grab her wand, but he only turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

"Well shit." Ginny groaned, exhaling, and resting her back on the headboard.

"I mean, the bright side is you don't have to break up with him anymore," Hermione suggested as a sort of comfort, leaning back to join her lover. Surprisingly enough, this made Ginny laugh and shake her head before she leaned against Hermione.

"I suppose so."


	2. Chapter 2

**I felt like I couldn't leave that story with that ending, hope this resolves things a bit.**

 **Let's Cheers to This Ending**

Ginny had conjured her clothing and redressed, tiptoeing out of Hermione's chambers. The brunette had fallen asleep after the two girls had argued over who should go after Harry. They had collectively decided that it would be best to give him some space for the time being and they began reading in the girl's bed. Ginny had waited until her lovers breathing had fallen to a slow and regular pattern before she got up. Ginny knew that she had to find Harry and explain her actions before it got any worse. The guilt was beginning to weigh on her, and even though she understood that the confrontation would only relieve her of that guilt, she was determined to find him.

The ginger rounded the corner to where she shared a room with Harry while she was teaching. Though he was frequently tied up in London, as he had been the entire week before he surprised her with a visit that morning. They had gotten into a fight over his jealousy, as Dean was a teacher at Hogwarts and he supposed they spent a lot of time together without Harry present. Dean was a friend, but nothing more, as she had never even thought about cheating before this encounter with Hermione. With a sigh, she pressed her hand on the wood and cracked open the door. The sound of another woman's giggling voice filled her ears and she paused, waiting to hear what it was she was walking in on.

"I can't believe she cheated on me, _with Hermione._ I thought I was never getting out of that," Harry spoke, a laugh coating his voice. Jealousy brewed in the ginger's stomach as she forced herself to remain outside the door. "I mean, I loved her and all that, but she was horrible in bed," Harry confessed, quickly followed by the sound of him sucking in air and kissing someone deeply.

"At least you don't have to break up with her, she's made a mess of things already," she was having trouble pinpointing exactly whose voice it was that was obviously snogging Harry in their living room. The image of Hermione's naked torso flashed behind her eyes, and Ginny took a deep breath. It wasn't like it was unfair that Harry was snogging someone else. She had betrayed him just moments earlier with his _best friend_ , but there was something in the way they were speaking that made her paranoid mind think that this had been going on far longer than her affair with Hermione had.

"I guess, I don't even know why I was jealous, it was such a relief," Harry sighed before he dove into another kiss with the girl. Ginny took the moment to push open the door. Harry sprung from the couch he had been laying on, with Parvati sitting up from beneath him. Ginny laughed, having accused Harry of having feelings for the girl in the past. She always came around when he was staying with Ginny, and Harry always acted flustered around the girl.

"I'll just grab my things, don't let me stop you," Ginny stated, moving towards the door to their bedroom. He stood, keeping her from continuing on and she stepped back from him. Straightening her posture, she stared purposefully into his pleading green eyes.

"Ginny, it's not what it looks like," Harry insisted, reaching out to grab her arms but she pulled away, straightening her jumper and glancing over at Parvati. She was sitting on the couch, watching them intently, as if this was a drama on the television.

"Oh I'm sure it's exactly what it looks like, Harry, but don't worry, I won't stop you," Ginny spat, her anger coming from the presence of a girl she once regarded as her friend. _But,_ she supposed, _it seemed as though many relationships were crumbling today, and I'm not exactly broken up about this one._ The ginger pushed past her ex and threw open the door.

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry called after her as she snuck into her bedroom. She wasn't quite sure why it was that she thought she needed to back her things from her own room, but she almost felt that her betrayal warranted her removal. It wasn't long before Harry found a way to unlock her door and barge in. "I don't know what you heard, but anything with Parvati only started because I walked in on- on you and 'mione." Harry protested which made Ginny chuckle as she took out her jumpers from the close and placed them on the bed. "Believe me, unlike you I wouldn't betray you like that."

"Oh Harry, I heard so much more than what you think, and it doesn't even matter. We've both fucked this up royally, the only difference is, I am genuinely sorry for not coming and breaking it off with you before I fucked it up," _Or rather, fucked Hermione,_ Ginny teased mentally, pulling out her pile of jeans and putting them beside her other clothes.

"Ginny I-, fuck. This isn't even my place, I'll just... I'll go back to London, don't bother packing up all your shit." Harry cursed, a sense of defeat floating in his words. Ginny stopped packing, it was true that everything she owned was tied up in her dormitories at the school and Harry did spend a majority of his time at their flat in London, so it was smarter for them to split it up that way.

"I guess you're right," Ginny conceded, turning to face her now ex-boyfriend. He looked ragged, and his eyes were sunk back behind his glasses. His hair was a mess, _from the snogging_ , Ginny surmised. "I'm glad we got this over with though, that it's finally over. You don't have to feel guilty, Harry, I forgive you for this mess. We just-" She paused a moment, looking around the room. The walls were empty and she only had one picture of her and Harry, which she should have taken as an early sign of the impending end of their relationship. "We just need to move on, and we both have, I guess." Ginny shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I guess we have," Harry agreed, he looked up at her a moment, and she saw a flicker of regret in his eyes. She was half expecting Hermione or Parvati to storm through the bedroom door at any moment, but in that second she felt the burning urge to kiss him. _Oh my gods woman, you need to let this go_ , Ginny berated herself, standing up swiftly.

"Go find Parvati, have dinner. I'll pack your things so you can go back to London, no need to worry about a thing," Ginny explained. It took some time, but Harry finally stood up and walked slowly towards the door, as if he was waiting for her to protest. When he was met with nothing but silence, he pushed through the door and went back into the living room. Ginny put her clothes back where they belonged and summoned Harry's suitcase. Magically, she packed his items back in his case and closed it shut. Once more, the witch glanced around the room, at the emptiness that seemed to come with the end of her relationship and sighed.

 _This is good, change is scary, but it's good._

-x-

Hermione sat up from her position on the bed and noticed the distinct absence of the ginger. She exhaled a shaky breath, wondering for a moment if it all had been a dream, that perhaps she hadn't betrayed her best friend on such a fundamental level. The logical part of her knew, of course, that she had fallen victim to her desire for the Weasley girl. Pulling her knees to her chest, she felt a sob catch in her throat as she attempted to come with any way she could possibly make it up to her friend, to fix the thing she had broken.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a stream of light tore through the darkness in her bedroom from the crack in the door. She pulled on an oversized shirt and her knickers, before walking out into her living room. "Hey 'mione," Ginny's voice felt like a full bottle of vodka, calming her nerves, and she instantly rushed over to the girl, kissing her deeply. The shock of it all rushed into her and she broke the liplock shortly after it started.

"I am so sorry, Ginny, I fucked up, I should have- I should have stopped this," Hermione stammered, stepping back and placing her fingers to her lips where the tingling of her lover's kiss lingered.

"Everything will work out, don't worry," Ginny comforted, closing the gap between them and placing her forehead on Hermione's. Collectively, they sighed and Hermione buried herself in the younger witch's arms. "Harry's mad, I'm nearly certain he was cheating on me with Parvati long before this ever happened," the witch continued, in an attempt to quell their guilt. Hermione pulled away and looked up into the girl's brown eyes.

"What? Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry! This is all a mess," Hermione said, a crack in her voice as the remorse found its way into her throat.

"Yeah, it is, but that's okay, this feels more right than any day with Harry ever did, I promise. Everything will be okay." Hermione tucked her head under the ginger's chin and released a sigh.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple," Harry's voice broke the silence that had started to develop and the girls spun around. "Listen, Gin, I'm sorry about everything and I forgive you for- well for this." The boy approached them, a bottle of firewhisky clutched in one hand and four glasses in the other. "It hadn't been working for a long time and honestly, I'm glad this happened." Ginny flinched, but Hermione grabbed her hand in comfort. "It's a mess. How about a drink?" A laugh fell from Ginny's lips and Hermione looked up at her. The girl's face had softened exceptionally before she released the brunette's grasp and started towards the boy.

"Cheers to messy endings?" Ginny offered, holding up her glass. Hermione and Harry joined her, just as Parvati entered the room. No one took their swig as attention diverted to the new guest. She was standing awkwardly by the door, but Ginny motioned for her to join them. Harry filled the fourth glass for their workmate as she sat down beside Harry.

"And new beginnings," Hermione added. The four clinked glasses and swallowed their respective drinks hastily. Nearly instantly, Ginny emptied the contents of her stomach into the conveniently placed potted plant to her left. Hermione looked at her lover with worry, placing a hand on her back and holding the girl's ginger locks back.

"Fuck," Ginny cursed, wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve and sitting upright. "That's been happening a lot lately," the confession drew a silence between all members as they looked at her worriedly. "What?" It took her a moment, but she quickly joined in on their thought process. "Oh, bloody fuck."

* * *

 **A/N What can I say? I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. This should be the end of this little story.**


End file.
